When There Was Me and You
by DC'sBirds1031
Summary: "You know what you did wrong right? Choosing to follow something which your mind said, not your heart.", Cyborg asked, looking at him to see what his reaction was. Sighing, "No, thats the problem. What did I chose that it might be right, but seems so wrong?", Robin asked, running his fingers through his hair. "Let me make it simple bird boy, you chose the wrong girl."
1. Chapter 1

_When There Was Me and You_

**_Author's Note: I made Raven a bit OOC here so my bad if you kinda hate it like I do. And like every other wrote in this website: I do NOT own Teen Titans or the song, When There Was Me and You._**

_Chapter 1: Prolouge_

* * *

**Third POV**

The thunderstorm roared loudly after the lightning flashed the dark grey sky, yet the city seemed so peaceful. A T-shaped tower sitting on a small island were filled with snoring, sleeping peacefully teenage heroes...well almost peacefully. A young girl at the age of 16 with short violet hair, had yet another dream, the same _dream_ she have every night after the night of their victory of defeating Commander Daizo and solving the mystery case of Brushogan. The _dream _she feared the most. The _dream_ her heart ached a lot.

**In Raven's mind (Raven's POV)**

_Just plain darkness everywhere. Nothing to think about. Just plain nothing in a pitch dark black mind. _

_Wait, whats that?_

_I saw a small bright light, just on the center of nothingness. I just kept gazing at it for a few seconds until I noticed it's size was increasing. Suddenly, a familiar male voice was talking, but not with me, but with another person. _

_"I guess I was wrong before.", the voice said to the person. Wait, those words...no! Please! No!_

_But it was too late. The small light widened to every corner of the darkness in my mind. And it became like a screen, showing the most terrifying movie my heart and my soul ached the most. _

_"You do?", the other person, my best girl friend, Starfire asked. Please No!_

_"Maybe, a hero isn't all that I am. Maybe I could be-maybe **we **could be-"_

_"Robin?" Please Stop!_

_"Stop talking."_

_No..._

_Their faces leaned in, noses touched, their lips touched gently and soon it became a loving gentle kiss. _

_NO! STOP!_

* * *

I screamed away all my pain by the time I woke up. Tears were running down my cheeks. I hate this feeling. Being vulnerable. And its all because of _love_.


	2. Chapter 2

_When There Was Me and You_

_Chapter 2: Comfort _

* * *

**Raven's POV**

As soon as I started sobbing, I heard everyone's footsteps running to my bedroom door. Its almost like a routine, every night after I screamed all my pain away, sobbing on my knees, everyone would rush to my door and break in. I sniffed as I heard Cyborg typing my passcode.

"Hey Rae.", he said softly, walking to my bed and hugged me gently. I leaned my head on his hard, metal chest as I let a few more teardrops out from my eyes. I puled away and looked behind him to find my lethargic friends with worried faces.

"Sorry guys for waking you up again.", I apologized, looking away from them in shame. "Rae. There's nothing to be ashamed of.", Terra assured me with a comforting smile as she walked closer to my bed. I don't really care if they went inside my room anymore, I just wanted my friends to be there when I needed them, but I'm also feeling guilty of waking them up in the middle of the night just because of stupid heartbreaking night terrors.

"Look Rae, we want to help you, but in order to do that we need to know what you're night terrors are all about. So far you only told them to Cyborg but why can't you just tell us? Is this about Trigon?", he asked with a concerned but worried look on his face, the same face he gave me after I receive my birthmarks.

"No its not about Trigon. But I won't tell you guys because I'm not ready yet, look I promise I'll buy a dreamcatcher tomorrow."

"Okay, fine. But if the dreamcatcher doesn't work, you better tell us about the night terrors Rae. We just want to help yu and we're worried about you.", Robin said in his 'leader mode' voice. I nodded slightly.

"Alright Titans. Get some sleep. Tomorrow we're going to do a special shopping. Goodnight Raven, try to have a good dream tonight.", and with that he walked away from my room.

"Yes, have the sweetest lorka, friend." , Starfire said in a very caring voice and I smiled a bit and she flew back to her room.

**Third POV**

Terra and Beastboy just stayed in her room. They knew something was up, ever since the titans returned from Tokyo the next day, Raven started to have these night terrors which Beastboy explained to Terra right after she got her memory back. Terra sighed.

"Look Raven, whats going on?", she asked, now sitting beside her on her bed. Raven took a deep breath and let it out. She looked to Cyborg who was still sitting on her bed who nodded in response, telling her she should explained to them.

"Alright.", she said in a whispering voice but was still loud enough for Terra and Beastboy to hear. Beastboy then walked to the edge of her bed and morphed into a puppy and lied on the bed, waiting patiently for her to explain . She sighed a bit before starting.

"Lets just say, its a forbidden love...the dream I have every night after the **_trouble in_** **Tokyo**, is about Robin and Starfire, confessing their true feelings for each other. When I dreamt about it at first, I wasn't really bothered and started to wonder why I dreamt about it...then my heart started to ached, like something was cutting it into a million of pieces before feeding them to hungry predators...I...fell in love with Robin. I didn't realized at all, but with the prophecy and all, I'm forever really thankful and grateful for him literally went to Hell and letting Slade lead him to me when he have the chance of capturing him there...", she paused for moment and looked up at Terra to see what her reaction was. Terra was in a state of shock after hearing her pain, Raven saw hurt and distress in her eyes.

Beastboy, who was still a puppy, walked to Raven on his small paws and licked her cheek, telling her its going to be okay.

"Rae...I wish there's something we could do.", Terra said sorrowfully to her friend. Raven smiled softly, "Its okay Terra. I know I'll move on...I just hope it will be soon."

...

That night the trio decided to have a small late sleepover in Raven's room, just in case she would have another night terror, Raven protested the idea at first but gave in, knowing that she couldn't sleep alone anymore that night. Raven let Terra sleep on her bed while the other two boys slept on either side of the bed.

And the last thought Raven could think of was how can she move on from someone whom now is her true love? This is not like the feeling she has with Malchior, with him, is more of like an infatuation and attraction. But with **him**, is a powerful feeling. Much stronger than Malchior's. And the feeling is **love**.


	3. Chapter 3

_When There Was Me and You_

_Chapter 3: The Book_

* * *

**Third POV**

"Alright ya'll! Breakfast is serve!", Cyborg called out cheerfully to his fellow teammates as he put the the crispy bacon and eggs on the plates. As soon as they heard that, they dropped their items for the activities they were about to do, excluding Raven, and made a beeline to the breakfast table.

"Duuudde! Do you not know me at all!?", the City's green changeling whined as he wave his arms frantically at his half machine friend. Raven, who was still on the couch reading her book with her hood on, took no notice of it. The cyborg rolled his eyes on the green teenager infront of him.

"Man, does tofu eggs ain't going to help you! Is the meat which has proteins will help you make a strong, wild beast, not those useless white stuff!", Cyborg argued back to his friend and this was sign of the 'Meat vs Tofu' breakfast, lunch and dinner argument going to start. The three titans on the table sighed in annoyance and continued to eat their food. This was kind of a routine for them everyday, the half machine half man and the green changeling would start to argue about what they're going to have for breakfast, lunch or dinner until one of them-mainly Raven or Robin-would explode and start to yell at them in irritation.

Raven, who was still reading, still took no notice as she was interested in her book more than her two friends arguing. Robin who noticed it raised his brow, '_Hmmm, this is odd. Usually Raven would either flip out by now and start to yell at the two morons, maybe she really got her nose on that book.',_ the fearless boy wonder thought to himself. He shook his head a bit and continued to eat his breakfast. The two titans were still arguing after 10 mins and still Raven didn't notice, it was as if she was deaf or she covered her ears with cottonballs to ignore the two. But the truth was, she really have her nose in the book, but the book is not like any other books she have read, this book she was reading was a dramatic romance novel...shocking right folks?

**Raven's POV**

_'Patricia! Patricia! When will you stop avoiding me and start talking to me again? Patricia can you just-!", Ivan didn't led himself finished his sentence as Patricia was still avoiding him and walking away, no, more like running away from him, running away from her problems. Ivan threw his basketball at er head he was holding since he began calling and texting her without hesitation. "Arh!?", Patricia hissed painfully as she rubbed the back of her head where the ball just hit. By then she was fuming in anger at him, and without a second thought, she finally turned to face him for practically the first time since they confessed their feelings for each other which caused their problem. _

_"What the hell did you do that for?!", she shouted in anger at him, glaring murderously. Usually this was the time when Ivan was supposed to be scared of her and her murderous eyes, but this time he ignored it as what he was about to say is more important._

_"I hit you in the head, so that you will react about it and start saying something to me.", he answered her question, walking closer to her, ignoring the fact that she didn't want to see him ever again for the rest of her life. Patricia softened her glare a bit but still narrowing her eyes at him. _

_"What do you want me to say? Because I have nothing to say to you nor will I ever want to again.", she responded in a low, cold voice, hoping that it'll be enough for him to understand she doesn't want to do anything with him ever again, their friendship was lost because of her feelings, his realisation and Ivan was not the one to give up and she knew that, she turned around to walk away from him again, but Ivan grabbed her arm and turned her body so she could face him once more, looking into his eyes._

_"The truth.", he answered simply, grasping both arms with his hands, "Do you remembered that you said I love you? Thats true, right?", he asked, with hope in his heart and voice. Patricia looked down so that she wouldn't look at him and shook her head to answer his question. Ivan didn't take that as an answer to his question and asked her again once more. Patricia pushed him away, freeing herself from his hands and bean to walk away slowly, sighing, knowing that he won't give up to find the answer to his question._

_"Okay, fine. I love you. And yes I've been wanting you for a long time. Are you happy now?", she asked, her voice was breaking as tears were now dripping from her eyes. Ivan who was not really completely satisfied replied to her, _

_"No, because you took it back."_

_"Because you will laugh at me. Why? If I didn't took it back, will you even return it or say that you love me too?", Patricia, who was now facing him again asked, tears were now streaming down on her face. Ivan who was frustrated at her for thinking something like that, _

_"I might will!, maybe, I can.", Ivan lowered and lowered his voice when he said that. He regretted it, because he thought he was now sure that Patricia was the one for him, but his words sounded unsure, making Patricia irritated by it._

_"You might? Maybe? You could?!", Patricia mocked his words. "But for Angel you will say it to her immediately, and only for her, right?", she asked angrily, knowing that Ivan knew that she was right about that. She turned around again, but not walking away. She couldn't bear to look at him if he said something that would break her heart even more. _

_"Why is it easy for you to say that you love her? Is it because she's beautiful? Isn't it?", Ivan could hear the hurt in her voice, which break his heart even more than seeing his bestfriend, the one true love cried. He turned her around once more and looked at her in the eye. _

_"Do you really think I like her because of her looks? Is that how you really think of your bestfriend?", Ivan remarked as he narrowed his eyes at her. Patricia slapped his hands away from her , _

_"But is truth isn't it?! If you really love me, then why is it that you can't see me? Even though every single day I was with you by your side? But for my friend, Angel, you have only see her from time to time, even if you didn't know her at all, you fallen in love with her immediately!", Patricia retorted as more tears streamed down on her face. _

_"So yes, I'll admit, I am jealous! I am jealous and hurt! Because you would only see me as a friend! Because I wasn't enough for you! Because my bestfriend whom I'm in love with, couldn't love me back!", she admitted her feelings and her thought for the first time in her entire life-_

I snapped the book closed and sighed, _'I know how you feel Patricia.', _I thought sadly. I got up from the couch and walked directly to the trash can and threw the book in there, knowing that if I continue to read it, it might ignite my hope of being with Robin, or be heartbroken more than ever. I looked at the breakfast table, where everyone was looking at me with confused looks. I decided to ignore them and got my plate of bacon and eggs and took out a bag of herbal tea. And went back to my bedroom, eating there instead of eating with _them, _thankfully, I have a water boiler in my room and my favorite mug was in there.

**Robin's POV**

_'Hmm, why did Raven just threw her book? Hmm, maybe it got something to do with her night terrors.'_

I quickly finished my eggs and put it in the sink. "Robin? What are you doing love?", I heard Starfire asked me as I walked away from the table. I mentally rolled my eyes at her, even though she's the one I like and currently dating now, I'm kinda irritated and sick of her calling me that, I mean, I do love her but, she's just making it too serious for me to handle.

"Love? Can you please help me with the dirt of the dishes?"

I sighed in irritation and left the book in the trash can as I helped my girlfriend with dishes, since we've been always doing this when we came back from Tokyo.

_'Maybe I could read it later and see what it may relate to Raven's night terrors...'_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! XP **

**And just a gentle reminder, I deleted my other story, The Fading Light of Twilight. So I'm really, really sorry about that. But don't worry I will write it again! And thats a promise. **

**Okay so Adios!**

**DC'sBirds1031**


End file.
